The Wolves' Daughter
by HPnarnia1
Summary: AU, Voldemort was defeated, Harry's parents are still dead. He lives with Sirius, Remus and Sirius' daughter Ella. Follow Ella through her days at Hogwarts as she tries to keep Harry out of trouble and uncover the secrets her mother left behind. Wolfstar Slash, if you don't like it don't read. T for safety. Own nothing but my oc's.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello readers, here is another story that i'm starting, hopefully i won't get angry at it because i don't think it's good enough and take it down within a week. i really hope you enjoy it, anyway i wont stay for long.**

**ONWARDS!**

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters, every else is J.K Rowling's)**

**Chapter One**

The cool morning air crept through the glass window and spread across the room. Ella wiggled her toes and felt the sharp air before quickly slipping her feet under the warm blanket.

It wasn't usually this cold in July, but the sun was just beginning to rise and it's warmth hadn't spread yet. Ella yawned and snuggled deeper into her bed, she knew that the moment wouldn't last long, soon her dad would come to wake her up, along with a certain 11 year old.

Although it was inevitable, she closed her eyes and wrapped her blanket around her, hoping for at least a few more minutes of peace. After what seemed like only five minutes to Ella, there was a soft knock on her door. She heard it creak open,

"Ella?" called her father, Sirius. She groaned and pulled the blanket over her head, Sirius laughed softly,

"C'mon Ell, time to get up" he walked over to her, Ella felt her bed dip as he sat down on the edge of it. Sirius carefully pulled down the blanket that was covering his daughter's head, she just pulled it up over her head again. Sirius sighed,

"Remus is making pancakes, if you want any" he said a he walked out of her room. Ella's ears perked at that, but she remained under her blanket.

a few more minutes of consideration, she got up. She walked over to her closet and grabbed a jumper and woolen socks from her set of draws.

She slipped on the socks and pulled the jumper over her head, she caught sight of her hair as she passed the mirror on her way out. She had braided it the night before, it still looked ok.

For a moment Ella considered redoing it, but after looking closely she decided it looked fine. _'After all, I can do it after breakfast' _she though as she made her way downstairs.

The smell of pancakes wafted up the stairs and as Ella entered the kitchen she saw Remus cooking pancakes on the stove. Even though Sirius constantly told Remus to use magic to make food, Remus still used the muggle way, saying it tasted better when it was cooked that way.

In Ella's opinion, it didn't matter, as long as he was cooking, Sirius didn't have the skill.

"Morning, Rem" she said as she sat down at the small kitchen table.

"Morning Ella" he said as he placed a stack of pancakes onto the table,

"Sleep well?" he asked as turned to make more.

"Yeah, I did" she replied, taking a pancake and placing it on her plate. At that moment, Harry walked into the kitchen. His hair was messy, as usual, he sat down across from Ella and took a pancake.

"Are you excited for today?" she asked, taking a bite out of the jam covered pancake she had prepared. Harry just nodded, his mouth full of pancakes. Ella laughed,

"Slow down, there buddy, you might have a heart attack!" she smiled at his antics and reached for the maple syrup. Sirius walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Harry, ruffling his hair,

"Sleep well?" he asked. "Yeah, but I had a really weird dream" said Harry thoughtfully.

"What was is about?" asked Remus as he sat down next to Ella,

"Well I was at a zoo and there was a fat boy who was annoying a snake and then the glass disappeared and he fell into the tank" he replied, taking another pancake from the stack on the table.

"Huh, that is weird" Sirius stated, spreading sugar and lemon on his pancake.

"So where to today?" Ella asked Sirius,

"Well, I think that our trip to Diagon Ally will take most of the day, so after that we can decide what we want to do" he replied.

"Well then better finish your pancakes, we best get going" said Remus as he stood up and started to clear the table. Everyone stood up and dispersed out of the kitchen.

Once in her room, Ella walked over to her closet and threw open the doors. After choosing a pair of worn-out jeans, a tee-shirt and a jumper she walked over to the mirror to deal with her hair.

After several attempts to braid it, she just threw it into a bun, deciding her hair was not worth the effort today. She wondered if there was a spell that did your hair for you. _'_

_That would be nice'_ she thought as she walked out her room to find her shoes.

Once everyone was ready, they met up in the lounge.

"Alright, Sirius, you go first" said Remus as he handed the bag of Floo Power to Ella's father, he took a handful, stepped into the fireplace and said very clearly

"Diagon Ally" and disappeared in a fury of green flames. After Harry went, it was Ella's turn. She took a handful of powder and stepped into the fireplace, she threw in the powder and said her destination.

Suddenly, she was whizzing are through fireplace after fireplace after finally stopping at Diagon Ally. She shot out and just managed to stay on her feet, after brushing the soot of her clothes, with some help from Sirius, they waited for Remus.

He showed up soon after, coughing from the dust and soot.

"Alright, I think we'll take Harry to the bank first, Ella you can take care of yourself right?" asked her father, she nodded

"Of course I can dad, i'll meet you at Ollivander's later" she replied. Sirius stilled looked worried

"alright, but take care" she said hugging her,

"I will dad" she said laughing.

"See you later then, Ell" said Remus, Ella nodded and walked out to the ally. Sirius, Harry and Remus headed to Gringotts.

Ella took out her letter and skimmed through the list, she was in 4th year at Hogwarts, so she had a lot of books to get.

She made her way to Flourish and Blotts to pick up the books she needed, her load of books had doubled after choosing extra subjects last year.

Ella entered the store and was immediately greeted with the smell of new paper, a smell she loved. She made her way over to the counter to ask where to find the books on Ancient Runes.

She heard the door of the store open, looking up in curiosity she saw her friend Coco. Forgetting the task at hand, Ella made her way towards her.

She was looking at the display near the door, so Ella went up behind her and tapped her shoulder lightly. Coco turned around, her eyes widen in surprise

"Ella! Oh my god it's so good to see you!" she said as she hugged Ella tightly. Ella laughed and hugged her back,

"It's good to see you too Coco" she replied.

"So how have you been?" she asked looking through the shelves again,

"Good, not much has been happening this holidays" replied Ella as she looked through the shelves with Coco.

"That's too bad, Oh! There is is!" she exclaimed as she pulled out the book for Care Of Magical Creatures,

"Do you need one too?" she asked Ella, she nodded and Coco handed her one.

"Do you have all your books?" Coco asked looking through her list.

"No, I still have to find my Ancient Runes book" she replied looking at the paper in her hand.

"Well then, lets go find them, I don't have any of mine either" she said as they headed off in search of their school books.

As she and Coco were making their way to buy robes, she spotted her friend Jeremy standing across the cobblestoned street. She stopped Coco mid-sentence when she spotted him and starting walking towards him.

"What are yo-" Coco's voice faltered as she saw who her friend was walking towards,

"Wait up!" she called scurrying to catch up.

"Jeremy!" Ella called, he turned around in surprise and spotted her. She made her way over with Coco close behind,

"Hi!" she said excitingly hugging him tightly, he just laughed and hugged her back,

"good to see you too Ella" she let him go and looked up at him,

"you grew a lot over the holidays!" she said surprised. Jeremy laughed,

"Yeah, I'm taller than you now" he replied,

"impossible!" said Ella, crossing her arms.

"Have you gotten all your school stuff?" asked Coco who had been looking at her school list,

"No, I just need to get robes" replied Jeremy,

"Oh Good! We were just going to get ours" said Ella,

"Let's go" Coco said leading the way.

As they entered Madam Malkin's Ella caught sight of Harry, who was getting his robes fitted, there was a very stuck-up looking boy who seemed to be talking to him. Harry didn't look very pleased with him. She walked over to him,

"Heya Harry" she called, he looked over at her,

"Oh, hi Ella" he said relived to see her,

"Where's dad and Rem?" she asked him,

"Remus is looking at potion ingredients and dad is getting books" he replied trying to stand still as Madam Malkin fitted his robes. She just nodded and waited for him to finish.

Ella watched as Coco got her robes fitted. Sirius had arrived and had taken Harry to find Remus who had disappeared to god knows where.

She had told her father that she would meet them at the wand shop after getting all her school supplies. She looked up at Coco who was looking at herself in the mirror,

"They look fine Coco" she said, seeing a uncertain look on her face.

"Are you sure?" she asked worried, Ella sighed,

"Yes love, they look perfect. It doesn't matter anyway, it's just your uniform" she dragged her off the short stool and pushed her into the dressing room,

"Now get dressed" she said firmly, Coco opened her mouth as if to say something, then closed it realizing that she couldn't argue with her.

After she came of of the dressing room and paid for her robes she meet Ella outside who was waiting with Jeremy.

"Ready to go?" he asked, she nodded,

"Sorry I took so long" she said linking arms with Ella as they made their way to their next stop.

The the bell at the top of the door tinkled as Ella entered the dusty wand shop. It had been a little over three years since she had been in here, but Ella remember the small shop very well.

She looked around and saw she was alone, her father hadn't arrived yet so she sat herself down in a very old looking chair.

"Oh, hello Ella dear" said a voice, Ella jumped in surprise and saw Mr Ollivander standing behind the counter sorting through boxes of wands.

"I was not expecting you to come here today" he said looking over his glasses.

"Oh, I was just waiting for my dad, Harry's getting his wand today" she said.

"Of course, Harry! I though he would come soon" Mr Ollivander said,

"Well hopefully they aren't to long" he said as he moved the boxes of wands into different places in the store.

"I have to go to the back to sort some things out" he said,

"Call out if you need anything" he called out behind him as he made his way to the back of the shop.

"Thanks" Ella called after him. She sat back down in the chair and waited for her father.

Ella looked up at the sound of the store door opening. She saw her father, Harry and Remus walk in.

"Hey Ella" her father said walking towards her,

"Did you get all your stuff?" he asked looking at the bag she had beside her. She nodded in reply.

"Good" he said turning around to Harry who was looking around them in awe.

"Ah, Mister Potter" said Mr Ollivander behind the counter.

"Oh, hello" said Harry looking a little scared of the man in front of him.

"I have been expecting you" he said waving his wand, immediately there was tape measuring his height, the space in between his eyes and many other places.

"Just stay still, Harry" said Remus laughing a little at the look on his face. Ella smiled, she remember when she first got her wand and how surprised she was at the tape measuring her.

Mr Ollivander got a wand off the shelf and waved his wand at the tape to stop measuring. They fell to the floor in a clump.

"Try this one" he said handing the wand to Harry,

"Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Go on give it a wave" he said. Harry obliged and waved the wand. Much to his surprise Mr Ollivander whipped it out of his hand at once.

"No, no that won't do" he said looking around for another.

"Here, Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try i-" Almost as soon as Harry had raised his arm, it was out of his hand.

"No, no, here- ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, give it a try." once again Mr Ollivander took the wand out of his hand quick as lightning.

The pile of wands grew ever higher and Harry was starting to look more dishearten with each failed wand. Ella looked over at Remus and her dad, they didn't look worried, after all, it had taken an awfully long time for a wand to choose her.

Mr Ollivander was, however, looking happier with each wand,

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry we'll find the perfect match here somewhere - I wonder, now - yes, why not – unusual combination – holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple" he said handing the wand to Harry.

Harry brought the wand above his head and brought it down, red and gold sparks danced out of the wand. Remus and Sirius clapped and Ella smiled.

But Mr Ollivander was muttering something to himself as he packed up the wand and handed it to Harry,

"Their you go boy" He said, Harry smiled and took the wand, then walked over to Ella as Sirius went to pay him.

"You happy?" Ella asked Harry as she picked up her bags,

"Yeah, I was worried that I wouldn't get a wand, or that maybe I wasn't actually a wizard" he said looking at the box that held the wand. Ella laughed,

"You didn't need to worry, it took ages for me to get a wand as well, it just means we are cooler" she said jokingly. Harry laughed and shook his head.

"Do you think I can convince Rem to make us pancakes for dinner?" he asked

"I don't think we are going to have pancakes for dinner Harry, sorry" Ella replied smiling at his antics.

"Right, time to go" said Remus walking towards them, Ella noticed that her father had an absent look in his eyes. Ella opened her mouth to say something, though better of it and closed it. But she wondered what was bothering him.

Ella walked up to her room and set down her stuff by the door before laying down on her bed. She looked up at her ceiling which was painted as the night sky. She and Coco had painted it one summer, trying to had a little bit of Hogwarts at home.

She slowly closed her eyes. Strange dreams swirled around in her head and she fell asleep.

The door creaked open and Harry stuck his head into Ella's bedroom. She was asleep, but Harry knew she would be mad if she missed dinner.

He walked over to her bed and poked her. Ella groaned turning over. Harry poked her again, this time harder. Finally she opened her eyes and glared at Harry

"There better be a good reason for this" she said sitting up.

"Dinner" Harry said simply, making his way out of the room.

"That's a good enough reason" she said following him downstairs to dinner.

Ella sat down at the table next to her father. She reached across the table and served herself some of the carbonara Remus had made.

"Are you ready for school soon?" asked Sirius eating a forkful of his food. Ella smiled and nodded her head.

"I'm really excited for all my new subjects" she said, her eyes gleaming, Sirius laughed at her excitement.

"I'm a little scared to be honest" said Harry looking down at his plate.

"Why's that Harry?" asked Remus looking at him in concern,

"I'm worried about which house i'll be put into and what if I fail all my subjects, or don't make any friends and..." Harry looked up at the rest of the table, his green eyes filled with worry, to his surprise Sirius started laughing.

"Oh, Harry, don't worry, you'll do just fine!" he said

"Really?" Harry replied, he didn't look too worried now.

"It doesn't matter which house you get sorted into" Ella said smiling

"Just as long as it's the house for you" she said.

"We won't mind what house your in Harry" Remus added, everyone nodded.

Harry smiled, he didn't know what he would do without his family.

**A/N: There you go. i hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review, that would make me beyond happy :3**

**It has also come to my attention that not every has jam with their pancakes, which i find weird, but whatever.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** First off Thank You to those who favourited this story, you are amazing! I didn't think this story would get any attention, so thank you very much! :3**

**Hopefully this one is long enough, i'm trying to write long chapters cause nothing is more disappointing than a short chapter.**

**[Disclaimer: All rights go to J.K Rowling, apart from my characters, she owns everything from the Harry Potter universe plus my soul.]**

**Chapter Two**

The next morning was a frenzy. Everyone was rushing around the house trying to find everything they needed. Harry was running around making sure he hadn't forgotten anything.

"Hurry up you two!" called Remus from downstairs. Ella dragged her trunk down the stairs and made sure her cat Merlin was comfortable in his basket. Harry came down the stairs holding his owl Hedwig and his trunk clanging behind him.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Sirius walking into the hallway. Ella nodded and adjusted her shoulder bag.

"Lets go, or we'll be late" Remus called urgently, pushing everyone out the door. They all piled into the car and made their way to Kings Cross Station.

When they arrived at the station Ella noticed many wizards mixed in with the muggles. She smiled, sometimes muggles really could be quite oblivious to their surroundings.

They arrived on platform 9 ¾ and Ella was immediately greeted with the sight of the familiar red train.

"Alright, you kids be good" Remus said "don't do anything stupid" he said, hugging Ella tightly.

"I'll be fine, promise" she replied hugging him back. Harry looked at the train with worry.

"Don't fret, you'll be fine" said Sirius ruffling his messy hair,

"I'm not worried!" he said looking offended, Sirius laughed,

"Of course your not worried!" he barked. But he hugged Harry anyway.

"Take care, El, Ok?" he said to Ella, she nodded,

"Don't worry about me" she replied. He hugged her tight,

"Take care of Harry" he whispered into her ear. She nodded

"I will" she whispered back. He let go and gave her one last look.

"Better hurry, train's leaving soon" He said. Ella and Harry picked up their stuff and said their last goodbyes before heading onto the train.

As the train left she saw her father wave his hand in farewell, she waved back, a big smile on her face.

"_I'll be fine, dad, promise" _she thought as they pulled away from the station.

* * *

><p>"I think that i'll find my own compartment" said Harry suddenly. Ella bit her lip and looked at him.<p>

"Are you sure?" she asked "I don't mind." He shook his head,

"Don't worry, I want to meet people anyway and i'm sure you don't want me to bug you the whole trip" he said

"If your sure..." Ella replied carefully.

"I'm fine don't worry" he said, moving his way forward through the train corridor.

"Ok, but be careful, i'll see you later!" she called as he disappeared. He turned and waved bye before continuing his way.

It didn't take very long for Ella to find her friends. They were sitting in their own compartment taking when she came in.

"Ella!" Coco jumped up at tackled her into a hug, she staggered from the force and laughed at her friend antics.

"Good to see you too Coco" she said, "now let go, I need to put my stuff away"

"Oh, yeah sorry" she said sitting down again. Ella shook her head and smiled. After hauling her trunk onto the racks above their heads, she sat down next to the window, where she always sat.

"Where's Harry?" asked Jeremy looking around.

"He wanted to go off on his own" she explained, "don't worry he's fine" she said. She knew that Jeremy worried about Harry just as much as he worried about Ella. He nodded and looked out of the window, watching the passing scenery.

Ella let her cat out of his basket and watched him move around the compartment until he settled down beside Jeremy.

"Who do you think is the new DA teacher?" asked Coco lifting her head from Ella's shoulder where it had been resting for the last 10 minutes.

"Don't know, but it better be better than the one we had last year" said Ella remembering their old teacher who had had a breakdown at the end of the year.

"I hope that we actually learn stuff this time" said Jeremy, sighing. Ella nodded in agreement.

Later on, when the food trolly came around and after they had all bought something, a young girl came into their compartment. She had bushy hair, and was quite obviously in her first year.

"A boy named Neville has lost his toad, have you seen it?" she asked curtly. Ella looked at her friends who all looked very lost.

"No, we haven't sorry" said Coco giving the girl a smile.

"You're in first year, right?" asked Jeremy, the girl looked a little surprised at the fact that they were talking to her.

"Yes, I am" she said, still standing at the door.

"My name's Hermione Granger" she said, confidently.

"That's a lovely name!" said Coco, smiling at Hermione.

"It's better than mine" Ella said sadly,

"What's wrong with yours?" asked Jeremy questionably.

"Have you heard it?" she replied raising her eyebrows, "Elladora" she said mockingly.

"I think your name's lovely" said Jeremy confidently. Ella just shrugged, trying to hide the blush that had started to form on her cheeks.

"Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy Hogwarts, Hermione" Coco said to the girl, who was still standing at the door.

"Thank you!" she said sincerely. With one last wave she walked out of the compartment and into the corridor.

"Good luck finding your toad!" Ella called out behind her. Smiling she looked out the window as Coco lay her head on her shoulder again.

* * *

><p>Ella watched as the Hogwarts Express pulled into the Hogsmeade station. She got up collecting all her things and making sure Merlin was securely in his basket.<p>

"You ready for another year?" asked Jeremy, hauling his trunk behind him as they migrated through the throng.

"Not really" replied Ella looking around for her brother in the sea of people. She spotted him and waved, he waved back and made his way towards Hagrid who was calling out to all the first years.

"There's a free one" said Coco pointing towards a carriage. The three friends walked to the free carriage and climbed in. With a jolt it started moving towards the castle.

As they got closer to the school, Ella caught sight of the magnificent castle. She got a familiar feeling in her stomach, like she was going home. Coco sighed beside her,

"I forgot how much I like it here" she said wistfully, Jeremy laughed and nodded in agreement. They walked into the great hall and Ella was once again reminded of how beautiful the great hall was. They sat down on the Ravenclaw table, underneath the enchanted roof of the hall. It was clear tonight and you could see all the stars.

"It's good to be back" said Rachel, one of Ella's classmates, "I can't wait to start classes this year."

She smiled, it was good to be back.

* * *

><p>Professor McGonagall walked in with the first years. Ella lifted her head to try find Harry in the masses. She spotted him and gave him a thumbs up. Harry smiled, but still looked nervous. She turned to the front again as the hat began to sing.<p>

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see,_

_ I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me._

_ You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall,__For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_ And I can cap them all._

_ There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_ So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be._

_ You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_ Set Gryffindors apart;_

_ You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal,_

_ Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;_

_ Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_ if you've a ready mind, __Where those of wit and learning,_

_ Will always find their kind; _

_Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folks use any means To achieve their ends. _

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_ And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) _

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Everyone clapped when the hat finished and then McGonagall stood up and opened the scroll.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool and be sorted" she said to the first years.

"Abbot, Hannah" called out the professor. A very scared looking girl with blonde pigtails walked to the front and sat down on the stool. The hat was placed on her head. There was a moment of pause, till...

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the said table erupted into cheers, Rachel cursed beside her,

"Now I owe Henry 5 Galleons, I thought for sure Ravenclaw would be first this year" Ella smiled remembering the bets that went around the school for which house would get the first year that called up first.

"Bones, Susan" Ella turned her attention to the front again as another name was called.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Rachel sighed again, sinking lower into her seat,

"Boot, Terry" called out McGonagall,

"RAVENCLAW!" the Ravenclaw table cheered as the boy walked towards them. Finally Ravenclaw was in the top three.

"This may help me" Rachel said beside her, Ella laughed

"You need to stop betting on everything" Ella replied to her. She shrugged and started clapping again as another first year joined them.

This went on for a while, the hat calling out houses and the hall erupting into cheers. Ella noticed that the Hermione girl took a rather long time to be sorted before the hat shouted out "GRYFFINDOR!"

But really Ella was interested in only one person, Harry. She gripped Jeremy's hand as McGonagall got closer to P. Though Harry lived with Remus and Sirius, he had kept his last name. On request of Rem and Sirius themselves.

"Potter, Harry" many stared, they knew that name, it was the name of the couple who had died helping defeat Voldemort, Harry's parents.

He walked up, Ella could see his knees shaking. He sat down and the hat was placed on his head. It took a while till finally the hat made up his mind.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Harry took of the hat and made his way towards the cheering table of Gryffindor.

"Makes sense, since both his parents were Gryffindors" Ella whispered to Jeremy who she still was holding hands with. He nodded.

"I'm sure he'll do great in Gryffindor" he replied. Ella smiled and caught Harry's eyes from across the hall. She gave a little wave to him before turning back to the front. There were only three left now.

The next was a Ravenclaw and Ella joined in the cheering as the girl made her way to the table. The next was another Weasley, who of course was sorted into Gryffindor.

"When will they stop?" asked Coco looking at the red heads that occupied the table to the far left.

"I don't know" Ella replied laughing, "Maybe he'll be better than his, ah, let's say, mischievous brothers."

"Yes let's hope so" replied Coco laughing.

As the student was sorted into Slytherin the students turned towards the head table awaiting the headmaster Dumbledore's speech.

"Welcome!" he said, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank You!"

Everyone clapped and cheered as he sat down and began digging into the food that had appeared before them.

"I'll never understand him" said Coco putting potatoes on her plate. Ella shrugged,

"Neither."

* * *

><p>"What subjects are you taking this year?" Rachel asked Ella and Coco.<p>

"We are both taking Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures" replied Ella, "You?" she asked taking a bite of the chicken on her plate.

"Ancient Runes and Arithmancy" she replied happily, "I can't wait to start"

"You get far to excited about classes Rachel" said Coco laughing.

"Well that's what Ravenclaw is about" she replied, "And this year i'm determined to beat Jenny"

Ella followed Rachel's gaze towards a blonde-haired girl sitting further down the table, Jenny Flow, the top of their class. Ella looked back to Rachel and saw a disgusted look on her face.

Ella had forgotten about the intense rivalry in her house to be the best. People often backstabbed each other, resulting in a lot of duels and fights around the school. Ella bit her lip, sometimes she wondered why she was in this house.

"Well, just don't let it get to your head Rachel" said Ella worried, "remember what happened to Stanley West?"

Rachel nodded, finally looking away from the blonde.

"Don't worry, I would go crazy" she said laughing, going back to her food. Coco and Ella laughed with her, but Ella couldn't help but feel as though something big was going to happen this year.

When everyone had finished their food and gone through the dessert, Professor Dumbledore stood up again to tell everyone the notices for the year.

They all sang the school song, everyone ending at different times, with the last being the Weasley twins, sing a long funeral march. Then they were sent off to bed.

Ella got up and followed the rest of her house to the Ravenclaw tower.

"I wonder what is so dangerous about the third floor corridor" said Coco curiously, thinking back to Dumbledore's speech and what he said about the horrible death thing. Jeremy shrugged,

"Well whatever it is we better keep out of it's way, I don't fancy dying a horrible death" he said as they climbed up the stairs towards the dormitories.

They reached they door of the common room and waited for the riddle.

"Can one create something from nothing?" asked the door,

"I think that there is no such thing as nothing, there is always something" Coco said thoughtfully.

"Well said" replied the door.

They walked into the room and were greeted with the familiar sight of the blue interior, arched windows and the giant bookshelves that lined the walls.

"I'll never understand how you answer those riddles so quickly" Jeremy said to Coco in awe.

"It's a skill" she replied smiling,

"It's good to be back here" she said wistfully, walking over to one of the windows. Ella and Jeremy followed her and were greeted with the sight of the sun setting over beautiful grounds. Ella yawned,

"I don't know about you, but i'm done with this day" she said moving away from the window.

"I'm going to bed. You coming?" she asked Coco, who nodded in return. She hugged Jeremy,

"Goodnight" she said to him, pulling away as Coco went to hug him as well.

"Goodnight, sleep well you two" he said, "I'm gonna go find Henry, I need to talk to him about something."

Ella and Coco made their way to the girls dorms and found that their Dorm mates were already there, getting ready for bed.

"Hey you two, you took your time" said Alyssa Stone, one of their roommates said as the girls walked in.

"We were talking to Jeremy" replied Ella,

"Ooh, your boyfriend?" Alyssa said mockingly, Ella opened her mouth to protest but was cut off.

"Shut up Alyssa" said Nina Queens, throwing a pillow at her.

"But their totally dating" whined Alyssa.

"Shush" said Nina throwing another pillow at her.

"How was your summer?" asked Nina fending off the returning pillow that Alyssa had thrown at her.

"Good thanks" replied Ella laughing at the antics of the girls.

"Oh that's good" said Nina as she threw a pillow back at her attacker.

"Stop it you two" said Rachel pulling them apart,

"Aw Rach, you're no fun" said Alyssa as she continued unpacking.

Ella giggled, how she had missed these girls. She walked over to her bed to unpack her trunk. She let out Merlin who head straight for Nina's Tabby cat Lily. '_Of course, I let him out and the first person he greets is the other cat.' _she though.

"You gonna try out for Qudditch this year?" Rachel asked Alyssa who promptly shook her head.

"I think i'm just gonna focus on my studies this year" she replied.

"Am I hearing this right?" asked Coco, "Alyssa Stone doesn't want to do Qudditch this year?"

"Impossible" said Nina, "You're so good"

"I'm not that good" she mumbled looking down at her hands.

"Well I think that it's great that you're focusing on your studies, but you're really good at it and it would be a shame to lose you" replied Ella, who loved Qudditch.

Alyssa shrugged "Maybe i'll join, I haven't decided yet" she said quietly. The others girls took this as a sign that she didn't want to talk about it and changed the subject.

"You think that this year's DADA teacher will be any good?" asked Nina

And so they stayed up late talking about the school and the subjects they were taking before all falling asleep. As Ella lay down her head she thought of all the things that had happened today, from leaving Remus and her dad at the platform to Harry being sorted into Gryffindor. She would have a lot to write about to her parents this week.

**A/N:**** Hope you liked this chapter. School finishes this week finally which means I have more free time now, so hopefully that means more chapters!**

**Please review, you would make my day!**

**I'll leave you now.**

**Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, here we are again.**

It was the rushing air around the windows of the Ravenclaw Tower that woke Ella from her sleep. She stretched her arms before settling back down in the soft covers. She heard rustling from the other side of the room and figured that another one of her dorm mates was waking.

"You awake?" whispered Coco from the bed next to her.

"Unfortunately" replied Ella, moving on her side to look at her friend. She was lying on her back, staring up at the painted ceiling.

"I don't want to get up yet" Coco whispered, Ella agreed, but knew if they didn't get up now, they never would.

Rising from the comfort of her warm bed, Ella placed her feet on the cold floor and started waking everybody up. First Nina, who awoke without much drama, then Rachel, who groaned in protest before giving in and rising from her bed. Then it was Alyssa's turn.

After much groaning, loud noises and finally an Aguamenti spell, they finally managed to get her out of bed.

"I hate all of you" Alyssa said harshly, trying to dry her hair. Ella smiled apologetically before getting ready for the day.

After a short goodbye to their roommates, Ella and Coco walked down to the common room to meet Jeremy. Unsurprisingly he was already up and sitting on one of the chairs reading a thick book.

"Did you sleep well?" Ella asked, sitting down next to him. He put down the book,

"Yes, I did, you?" he asked placing the book on a table by the sofa.

"Good" she replied. Coco sighed,

"When you two are done small talking, can we please get breakfast?" she said, Jeremy laughed,

"All right Coco we'll get food" he said dragging Ella off the sofa and towards the Great Hall.

When they got there, Ella glanced towards the Gryffindor table to try catch a glimpse of her brother. She saw him next to the Weasley kid, _'he must be making friends'_ she thought.

"I'm going to go talk to Harry" she said to Jeremy, "I'll be back soon." She made her way over to the Gryffindor table, she could feel the eyes of the other students following her as she walked towards it. Students of other houses rarely went to the other tables, so it was no wonder why everyone was looking at her. Luckily, there weren't as many people in the hall as it was still quite early.

"Ella!" exclaimed Harry as she approached the table. She saw the looks the Weasley twins were giving her and ignored them.

"Hey Harry" she said sitting next to him, "You ok?" she was curious to hear what he thought about the castle.

"Yeah, it's great" he said excitingly. Then he seemed to remember he had company.

"Oh, this is Ron Weasley, we met on the train" he said, introducing her to the redhead.

"Nice to meet you Ron, I figured you were a Weasley" she said shaking his hand.

"It's the hair, isn't it" he said sadly, Ella nodded.

"Alright Black, I think you've overdone your stay" said Fred,

"Yeah, please return to your table" George said, pointing to the Ravenclaw table. Ella sighed,

"Are you still upset about the Quidditch match last year?" she said, "Because I told you that it wasn't my fault you're seeker fell off his broom"

"Well this year, we are gonna beat you" snapped Fred,

"Yeah, Wood has it all worked out" replied George.

"Whatever" replied Ella, she wasn't even sure if she was trying out this year. "See you later Harry, good luck for today" she ruffled her brother's hair before standing up to go back to the Ravenclaw table.

As she walked away she heard Harry and the Weasley twins explaining to Ron who she was. She smiled those twins were a handful.

* * *

><p>Ella walked into DADA with Coco and Jeremy, they sat down in at their usual place in the middle of the class.<p>

"Hey, Ella" Steve Branson was standing in front of her desk. Ella sighed,

"Hello Steve" she said in a bored voice. She really didn't want to deal with him at the moment.

"So, how was your Holidays?" he said leaning on the desk.

"Fine, now can you please move" she said curtly, she scanned the room desperately trying to find the Professor.

"Why are you being so harsh babe?" He still hadn't left.

"First, don't call me babe, second, I am trying to get ready for DADA and third if you don't remove you hands from my desk and leave, I'll remove them from your body." She stared hard at him, a clear sign to back off.

"Wow, wow, ok, I'm leaving" He lifted his hands from her desk and walked away, turning his head to wink at her.

"Ugh, I feel sick" she said to Coco as the professor walked in. "I swear, he never knows when to stop." Coco shuddered.

As Ella turned her attention to the front she noticed that Jeremy had gone quiet and was looking hard at the board. Something was bothering him, was it Steve? Probably, he bothered everyone. Why would he care that much that Steve talked to her? He wasn't a threat or anything.

As the lesson went on Ella forgot about Steve and instead filled her head with the things the professor was saying. But at the back of her head she still remembered the look on Jeremy's face.

* * *

><p>"This is bull, it's only been a day and we already have homework" Coco groaned as they ate dinner that night.<p>

"It's because we're Ravenclaw" Ella replied, "They expect us to want to do work."

"Well, it's stupid" Coco replied in a muffled voice. Her head was lying on the table underneath her arms. Ella sighed,

"Are you going to eat?" she said "or just complain for the rest of the night?"

Coco glared at her friend before picking up her fork and stabbing her food with enough force, that Ella thought she might crack the plate. She turned to her own food and tuned into the conversation that Alyssa and Nina were having.

"I've told you already, I didn't steal your hairbrush" Alyssa crossed her arms and glared at Nina, she sighed

"Well who else would use it?" she asked curiously "Ella?" she said pointing at said girl. Alyssa laughed,

"Ok funny, but really I didn't take it" Alyssa replied taking a bite of her dinner.

"Then who did?" shouted Nina sighing in frustration. Ella turned away letting them argue.

"Hey, are you trying out for Qudditch?" Jeremy was looking at her with blue eyes, she sighed, she didn't know how many people had asked this question.

"I honestly don't know, I mean I enjoy playing, but I kinda want to focus on my studies this year." She rested her head on her hand, the other playing with her fork as she pushed her food around the plate.

Jeremy looked thoughtfully at her, trying to think of a solution.

"You can always play next year and if you really want to focus on your studies I think you should" he looked at her and smiled.

"You can always play in the summer" he said playfully eating the rest of his dinner. Ella nodded thoughtfully taking a bite of her food, thinking over his advice. Jeremy always gave good advice and she tended to listen to it.

"I'll think about it I guess, besides trials are next week" she told him looking into his eyes. He smiled and nodded,

"Whatever suits you" he said turning back to his food. Ella realized that she had never really noticed how blue his eyes were, they were more of a dark sea blue than the light grey of hers. She quickly turned away before he caught her staring.

Dinner passed without much more conversation, but Ella didn't fail to notice the jolt in her stomach whenever she looked at Jeremy. It was weird. _' What is wrong with me?'_ she thought as she slipped into bed later that night. Ella had never felt this way before and she wasn't sure what to think about it. _'I'll talk to Coco later'_ and she fell asleep, the image of Jeremy's blue eyes wandering across her mind.

**A/N:**** Sorry for how short this one is, i'm getting writers block again so this chapter didn't really have a point, but I wanted to get something up, so here it is. School is starting again in a few weeks and my summer will be over, i'm very sad cause I don't want to go back to getting up at 6:30 every morning. **

**As always please leave a review, they always make my day a bit brighter :)**

**No excuse me while I try to get my cat off the keyboard...**


End file.
